Ludgar
Ludgar (Lugar in the fan translation) is a supporting character in Trials of Mana. He is a beastman who serves as an antagonist in Kevin's storyline. Trials of Mana Ludgar is one of Ferolia's strongest beastguards, and was made commander of the invasion force by the king. His earliest appearance is in Kevin's beginning, where he is seen rallying the troops on their impending invasion. Unlike other beastmen, who try to be cordial to Kevin since he's the prince, Ludgar is openly hostile to Kevin and calls him useless. Ludgar will then preside over Jadd as the Beastmen conquer is it. His invading force destroys Astoria before taking advantage of Faerie lowering the barrier to invade Wendel (imprisoning the party in the process). This is where his fortune turns against him, as the Priest of Light uses forbidden magic to erect a more powerful barrier that not only blocks then from Wendel but forces them out of Jadd as well. The army retreats back to Ferolia. Ludgar is then seen when the party is attempting to find Lumina in the chartmoon tower, he and Goremand have just finished off some invading Altena sorcerers, he leaves and lets Goremand have his way with fallen mages, but comes back upon sensing Kevin's presence (who will be there as an NPC if not in the party). He then changes into his werewolf from and attacks the party but is mortally wounded. Ludgar, defeated, has a heart to heart with Kevin. He reveals his hatred of the prince had nothing to do with him being half human; it was his attitude. Ludgar desired to be the strongest and yearned for Gauser to teach him the martial art techniques he taught Kevin, but he was only a beast guard. Worse Kevin would often run from fighting and was content to hide from everyone in the woods with Karl, which offended Ludgar's sensibilities and made him swear he wouldn't lose to such a cowardly prince. Kevin reveals that Ludgar was strong enough to be king himself which makes him happy. He hopes that he can fight Kevin again in his next life and tells not to lose to anyone before then and dies. Then Lumina appears having witnessed the whole thing. Kevin asks her to save him, but she can only fulfill his wish, and reincarnates him back into a baby. Ludgar then goes into the woods to live with the beasts for his infancy (which was beastmen custom) and Kevin vows to honor their promise. When Kevin makes peace with his father, her references Ludgar on how he still needs to learn how to be a proper prince for his people and is waiting for the day Ludgar comes to challenge him again. Circle of Mana Trivia *The musical theme that plays during the battle against Ludgar is titled "Black Soup", which is often mistaken as "Obsession". He shares this battle theme with the Jewel Eater, Xan Bie, Goremand, and Malocchio. Category:Seiken Densetsu 3 Non-Player Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses